


Sharing Sweets

by VampirePaladin



Category: Smile PreCure!
Genre: Candy, Community: 31halloween, Gen, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two different times when Nao and Reika shared sweets when one lost her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing Sweets

Reika sniffled. Her candy peeked up at her from the waves of chocolate colored mud that gently coated it. This was not fair at all. The older boy had pushed her. She did not fall but she did drop her candy.

“Are you okay?” another little girl asked her.

“My candy fell in the mud,” Reika said.

“Here, you can have some of mine.”

Reika smiled. “My name is Reika.”

“I’m Nao.”

That was eight years ago. 

Now, Reika and her friends were walking the darkened streets of a small American town. They had used the bookcase portals to come here. Yayoi and Miyuki had gotten all of them together with the idea they should use the portal to go trick or treating. Now, all five girls walked from house to house in costumes and with pillowcases in hand. They were already full of candy.

“Thank you,” Yayoi’s voice rang out as she took a piece of candy. The cape of her Batgirl costume flew out behind her as she ran back to where her friends waited for her on the sidewalk.

“What did you pick?” the zombie known as Akane asked.

“I got licorice,” Yayoi said.

“I have chocolate,” Miyuki said as her red riding hood cape fluttered when a car drove past.

“Gumdrops,” Candy cried out in her doll sized princess dress.

“I have-“ Nao started to say before a kid ran by her, snatching at the pillow case. Nao held fast in the brief tug of war. The sound of tearing fabric heralded the explosion of candy.

The boy fell on his butt. He quickly picked himself up and ran away.

“Hey, get back here,” Nao cried out. She was about to run after him when a gentle, but firm hand touched her elbow.

“Let it go, Nao,” Reika said “It won’t do any good.”

“Yeah, you are right.” Nao still did not look very happy, but she was willing to give in to her friend’s wisdom.

“Here, you can have some of mine,” Reika said, her fangs glinting in the street light.

Nao smiled at her. She straightened the tunic of her Robin Hood costume and led the way to the next house.


End file.
